narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Haruno vs. Kabuto Yakushi
Sakura Haruno vs. Kabuto Yakushi is a battle that takes place during the Mission to Retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. It is a battle between Hidden Leaf genin Sakura Haruno and Hidden Sound ninja and assistant to Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi. Prelude As Naruto Uzumaki battles Orochimaru, Team Kakashi watches from the sidelines. While doing so, Kabuto makes his way over to them. Matt tells him to leave, but Kabuto ignores him, stating that he does not want to fight. He then comments on the fight taking place before them, stating that it is not a fight between shinobi, but rather a battle between demons. He goes on to ponder rather Naruto has any desire to save Sasuke Uchiha while being in his Four-Tailed state before saying that this is a stupid ambition anyway. Kabuto states that Sasuke sought Orochimaru out of his own free will, and nothing the Leaf shinobi can do will change that. Sakura then attacks Kabuto, telling him that if he states another word she will kill him. Kabuto merely grins at this, and Matt tells Sakura to not let Kabuto's words get to her. Sakura tells him to shut up, and she then engages Kabuto in battle. Battle Sakura and Kabuto exchange blows in midair, and when they land, Sakura threatens to pound him into the dirt. Kabuto then activates his Chakra Scalpel on both hands and asks Sakura if she is ready. Sakura complies and attacks him, and when Kabuto attacks with his Scalpel, Sakura evades him. She then counterattacks, but Kabuto ducks around her and touches her thigh with his Scalpel. Her thigh muscle severed, Sakura crashes to the ground and asks Kabuto what he did to her. Kabuto asks her if she really doesn't recognize the symptoms she is experiencing, being a medical ninja, and Sakura deduces his technique. Sakura then heals her muscle and gets back to her feet, and Kabuto states that he will no longer simply allow her to heal herself. Sakura then uses her Chakra Amplification Jutsu to create a shockwave to throw off Kabuto, but he jumps out of the way. Kabuto comments on Sakura's training with Tsunade, and Sakura meets him as he comes back to the ground. However, Kabuto counters her by grabbing her wrists and severing the muscles in them with his Chakra Scalpels. He then knocks her back before landing on the ground. Kabuto states that this is now twice that he has hypothetically killed Sakura, as he could have severed the arteries in her wrists instead of the muscles to cause her to bleed out. Sakura retorts, using the time to heal herself, and she braces to fight back. Sakura laments the fact that Kabuto has so easily beaten her back, and she asks herself if she is really so weak. She confirms that she is, and that this is how it has always been. When Kabuto gives her a taunting grin, she becomes even more angered, and she charges him directly. She then stops short and punches the ground in front of him, knocking him into the air so that Sakura can land a direct hit with her chakra-enhanced strength. Kabuto is knocked back, and he ponders that he will have to be careful during close-range combat. Kabuto then closes in, and she punches the ground once more. Kabuto jumps through the air over her to evade the resulting shockwave, and he cuts her back with his Chakra Scalpels. Kabuto attacks again, but Sakura defends herself with a kunai, and she then throws her fist at Kabuto's face. Kabuto jumps back and throws senbon at her as she closes in, but Sakura avoids these and returns fire with shuriken. Kabuto evades the weapons as Sakura closes in on him, and she punches the ground to cause another shockwave, which Kabuto escapes into the air to avoid. Sakura then grabs a rock out of the air and throws it up at him, and Kabuto uses a kunai with a curved blade to block the projectile, although he is disarmed at the same time. Kabuto lands on the ground and waits for Sakura to attack, to which she happily obliges. Kabuto lengthens the blades of his Chakra Scalpels, and Sakura continues her assault. She punches him in the stomach as he grazes her arm with his Scalpel, and he is sent flying back. The Scalpel has severed the artery in Sakura's arm, but she mends it with her healing jutsu before she can bleed out. Kabuto then gets back to his feet and retreats, and Sakura follows him. They come to the corpse of Igani Mokuro, and Kabuto uses the Dead Soul Jutsu to reanimate the body. As Igani rises from the ground, he prepares to attack Sakura. Igani attacks with Wood Style: Wood Spear, but Sakura counters it as Igani activates the Wood Style: Wood Sword. Igani attacks Sakura, but Sakura evades him and punches him, then knocks him into the ground and shatters his sternum with a powerful blow. Sakura then looks at Kabuto, who comments that he was was testing her before once again using the Dead Soul Jutsu to reanimate Igani's corpse. Sakura comments that if this is all Igani is capable of then he will never harm her, but Kabuto states that he was having Igani hold back to give her a sense of security. Igani uses the Wood Style: Root Hammer and hits Sakura directly, knocking her to her knees. Igani prepares to strike her with his Wood Sword, but Sakura rolls out of the way, punching the ground and causing a shockwave, which Kabuto and Igani evade. Kabuto puts distance between himself and Sakura while Igani attacks, and Sakura dodges his first strike while Igani follows up with Wood Style: Multi-Wood Spear. Sakura escapes into the air, but they follow her. Sakura skillfully evades all of the Wood Spears while disabling them at the same time, and she drops down and breaks the ground apart with her strength. Igani uses the Ninja Art: Vine Ropes to restrain her, holding her upside-down in the air while he uses the Ninja Art: Venus Flytrap. The Flytrap swallows Sakura whole, but she quickly busts out, and as she lands on the ground, Igani uses the Wood Style: Tree Binding Jutsu. Sakura is caught in Igani's trap, but her Chakra Amplification Jutsu allows her to break out without effort. Igani shields his eyes from flying wood pieces, and Sakura punches him in the face, knocking him back. Igani quickly recovers while Kabuto appears to have retreated altogether, and Sakura charges him. Igani uses the Wood Style: Domed Wall Jutsu to defend himself, but Sakura busts through the wood with ease. Igani has escaped from her attack, and he uses the Root Hammer technique. Familiar with the jutsu, Sakura jumps out of the way as the Root Hammer comes out of the ground and follows her, and she disables the Root Hammer. Igani attacks her from behind with his Wood Sword, and while Sakura tries to attack him, he blocks her strikes. Sakura then kicks him up into the air and hits him with three kunai, but Igani turns into wood using the Substitution Jutsu. Igani uses the Wood Style: Ambush Spear to attack her from all directions, but Sakura jumps into the air to avoid them. The wooden tendrils gather together and attack her from below, but Sakura drops a fire-kunai down to destroy them all. While in the air, Sakura spots Igani in his hiding spot, and she throws another fire-kunai at him. Igani evades the weapon, and he uses the Ninja Art: Needle Stalk. The Needle Stalk emerges from the ground while Sakura is still in the air, and she is unable to dodge the multitude of needles that are fired from it. As Sakura is about to be hit, a Demon Wind Shuriken flies up from below, knocking away the needles as Kakashi Hatake strikes Igani with the Lightning Blade. Aftermath Igani falls, and Kakashi asks Sakura if she is okay. Sakura confirms that she is and states that Kabuto is still around somewhere. Kakashi responds that he isn't, that he retreated at some point before his arrival. Sakura expresses relief, but Kakashi states that they have more important matters to deal with. He takes her over to Naruto Uzumaki, who is unconscious after a battle with Orochimaru, and is severely injured as a result. Sakura begins to heal him, and she asks of Naruto's past. Kakashi explains to her about Naruto having the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him, and how the citizens of the Hidden Leaf shunned him because of this. Sakura, feeling empathy for Naruto, completes his treatment, and then asks where Matt is. Category:Battle